my friend
by max acorn
Summary: byakuya and soi fong have been friends for over 100 years. now, they enter uncharted territory as they give into their baser urges. be warned; its so dirty.


MA: hello peeps. Once again, the bleach bug has bitten me and I've decided to bust out yet another one. This one just came to me and you know me. I just have to get it out when I can. This couple really doesn't get a lot of fics about them so here's one for you. Hopes this sparks your juices following for this duo. Once again, I don't own bleach or the characters in it. At this point I know you've skipped this part and want to get to the good stuff. So then, ON WITH THE FIC!

JUST FRIENDS

* * *

Genki's.

It's a simple and small restaurant in the 9th Rukongai district. It's very nondescript, with a simple sign on the front with the name emblazoned on it. It's an easy place to miss if you don't know where to go, what to look for, or who to ask. The inside was just as below average as the outside, a few booths of wood with a clear view of the small kitchen in the back. Now, why the focus on this small little hole in the wall? Simple.

Genki, the man.

In his old life, he was a well known chef. Well, well-known is an understatement for this man. Due to his education and talent for taste and textures, he earned various awards from not just Japan but from all over the world for his simple but unbelievably tasty dishes. All of that came to an end however when he died in a rather tragic boating accident in the middle of the summer. Like all souls, he was shepherded to the realm of the soul society where he opened his own restaurant. It was very low key, which he liked and only those who heard about it from word of mouth could find it and enjoy the best food the afterlife could offer.

The man himself was charming to say the least. His appearance was that of a middle aged man with decently grown salt and pepper hair and an experienced look in his eyes, his years of culinary training clear on his face. He was never arrogant or had a swelled head about his food. He simply wanted to give people the best meal they could eat. His menu was surprisingly large for such a tiny place, reasonably price so that almost anyone could afford it. He never asked for more than he wanted for the cost of the food and sometimes didn't ask for pay for those who didn't have the means to pay. He made a decent enough living which was fine by him. He had a loyal circle of regulars that seemed to grow every week, even getting a few soul reapers to come back to try his cuisine.

The day was Wednesday, about 5 minutes to 5pm. normally; Genki would keep the place open until sunset but not today. Today was special since he always closed up early at exactly 5pm. No one really asked him why he did it. He was the chef and owner and it was his purgative if he wanted to close up whenever he wanted. His regulars knew this and knew well enough to be out of the building by the time 5pm rolled around. By the time 5pm rolled around, the restaurant was empty, save for its owner but he made no move to leave or shut down his kitchen. He simply walked around the dining room, sweeping up the little bits of dust and trash that littered the floor and straightening up one booth so that it was in perfect and presentable. Just as he finished up sweeping the floor, he felt a sudden rush of air and light thump of a pair of feet.

"Right on time," he muttered as he set his broom against the wall. Sliding opening the front door, the guest gracefully walked inside. "Ahhhh Byakuya! On time as normal." Byakuya Kuchiki nodded to the chef, despite the fact that he used his first name, a notorious pet peeve of his that everyone know but gave a certain amount of leeway to special people.

"You should know that by now, chef Genki, that I am always on time," he stiffly said, getting a laugh from him.

"I could set my watch to you, Byakuya," he commented, motioning for the captain to take a seat in his usual seat. "The tea is already warmed up and ready for you anytime."

"Thank you. I will take a cup."

The older man hurried to the kitchen as the clan leader took a seat, setting Senbonzakura down against the booth. The sound of pouring liquid caught his ear and soon the arrival of a small cup of green tea greeted him. Taking it smoothly into his hand, Byakuya inhaled the soothing aroma before taking a bit of the liquid into to his mouth. A small "hmm" rumbled from his throat. It was enough for Genki to know that the tea had met with his approval. It had taken him weeks to get the proper mixture and temperature to his liking, which was hard as Byakuya was a hard man to please in terms of tea.

"I take it she is late again?" he asked.

"Her time has not been her own. Nevertheless, we shall wait."

It was enough for the chef. He knew the noble was a stickler for routine and etiquette in almost all he did and for him, ordering dinner before his dinning partner arrived was extremely rude and unbefitting of both a captain in the Gotei 13 and as a clan leader. The wait was not long as the familiar rush of air and the light thump of another pair of feet.

"Huh. Faster than normal," Genki commented as the second of his guests arrived.

"You are late," was all Byakuya said as the meager form of the 2nd squad captain and leader of the punishment forces entered.

"We aren't all anal about being punctual," Soi Fong commented with a small smile on her face as she entered, "it's not all about life and death you know."

"Hmmmm," was all he said as the woman walked over to the booth.

"Soi Fong, my dear. You are looking quite spry today. That lieutenant of yours keeping you on your toes?"

"Flattery will not get you an extra on the tip," she quipped, causing the chef to clutch his chest in mock hurt.

"You know how to hit a man where it hurts."

The petite captain simply smiled at his humor as she took her seat across from the other captain, placing Suzumebachi on the table.

"well, I take it either of you want to do not wish more small talk with me so lets move on to the appetizers. For you, Byakuya?"

"My usual, please."

"Of course. And the lady?"

"Hmmmm. I'm in a spicy mood today. What do you have in that regard?" she asked. The older chef's eyes looked up at the ceiling as he mentally reviewed his menu.

"I think I have something for you. A spicy noodle dish I use to make. It's hot enough to wake your taste buds up but not so hot as to burn your mouth."

"Sounds good. I'll take a bowl."

"Wise choice. Be right back," he answered before placing another cup of tea for her before heading back to the kitchen to begin his work. This was their routine. For the past few months, these two captains would meet here for dinner, every Wednesday at 5pm, which is the only time either of them had to do this in their rather busy schedules. They were very private people and the chef knew this, hence why he shut it down to the general public when they came around, not that he minded. They were nice customers, paid well, were never rude to him or belittled his standing in the Soul society, and respect his skills as a chef. They must like him well enough since he could refer to them by their first names, something that neither of them allowed a lot of people to do, unless they wanted to die a very painful death that is. As he busied himself with preparing their respective dishes, he couldn't help but catch little bits of their conversation. Not that he really cared what they talked about.

"You weren't as late as before, Shaolin."

"Doing status reports didn't take as much time as normal. That fat fool Omaeda finally decided to do the paper work without getting chip crumbs on them," she grumbled the look of utter disgust clear on her face.

"You suffer him far too much."

"He only serves as a good punching bag. Killing him would be too mess and too much paper work on my end."

"You do have a point. Good lieutenants are hard to come by these days."

"Speaking of which, it seems your lieutenant has been training pretty hard I hear."

"Lt. Abarai seeks to surpass me one day. With training, he could a good captain."

"Well, first he has to get by another roadblock, specifically one with bright orange hair."

Her smile was wide and catty as she rested her chin on her arm, watching his reactions with a not so subtle among of glee. As much as he tried to present his usual stoic wall of noble impassiveness, it would not work on this woman. She could read him like a book and right now, she could read so much from just mentioned the young man who turned the soul society upside down.

"How long do you think Rukia will stay in the living world?" his brow furrows. His palms tighten. His lips pursed ever so slightly. Oh, how she loved watching him react to Ichigo Kurosaki. It was fun for her to read his reactions and gage him like no one else can.

"What my sister does with her free time is none of my concern. However, if Ichigo Kurosaki does anything….unseemly with Rukia, I shall have to intervene," Byakuya stated, still stoic as ever but the lethality of the threat still very strong.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him. Lady Yoruichi said he's a pretty decent kid and…something of a prude."

"A prude?"

"Don't ask me why. I trust her judgment about this stuff. If she says he's ok, then I believe her. Besides, I seem to remember another brash loud mouth young man who wasn't please with being told what to do," she remarked, getting the proper reactions from the nobleman.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Shaolin," he spoke, sipping his tea. "Sure you don't," she replied, enjoying her own cup.

Byakuya was the only person outside of Yoruichi she let call her by her birth name and with good reason too. It would be hard for anyone to imagine that these two were friends and old friends at that but it was very true. Two of the stiffest, most rule obsessive people in the afterlife only seemed to relax when around each other.

The first time they met was more than 100 years ago: she was the servant to the then 2nd squad captain Yoruichi Shihoin and he was the hot headed heir to the Kuchiki clan. Needless to say, it wasn't the better of first meetings. She found his style of speech rude, especially toward lady Yoruichi and he thought of her as a boring lapdog and would go out of his way to tell her. They had to deal with each other since their shared relationship with the noble woman. She found much joy in watching the two of them bicker and fight every time she visited the Kuchiki manor or when he challenged her to their infamous games of tag. All that changed the night of Aizen's first betrayal.

At the time, neither of them was in a position to know the real details of the event, only that Kisuke Urahara was responsible and had gone into hiding along with Yoruichi. The event had a big impact on both of them. Despite those early fights, they found some sort of comfort in each other and somehow became friends since then. As the years passed, Byakuya grew up and out of his brass early phase to become the man he is known as today while Soi fong, having long since changed her named, trained furiously to catch up to the shadow of the woman she most admired and eventually succeeding her as both the head of the stealth forces and captain of squad 2 but they always found time for each other; Little meetings, tea times between busy days, chats in out of the way corners, simple things that broke up the routine of being captains. Soi fong was the first to learn of Byakuya's relationship with a commoner named Hisana, which went against all the laws of the Kuchiki clan. She liked Hisana, truly and honestly. She didn't expect to be friends with the woman but she was so kind and likable that it was impossible for them not to be friends. She had a wry wit and tough as nails, not taking crap from anyone, which got a smile out of Soi fong more times than not. Byakuya would often find the two most important women in his life talking to each other in hushed tones and pointed glances, most likely from them trading stories about them when he wasn't looking. He didn't really care at this point. He was just happy they both found a friend in each other. The wedding was a typical noble affair with all the pomp and circumstance that befit the nuptials of a clan leader. Many captains attended the ceremony as a matter of course with Soi fong attending because she was being "respectful." She and Byakuya were very keen on keeping their relationship with each other very secret, seeing as how the soul society's rumor mill was very large and very catty and neither of them wanted to be involved it, so to the public, they had very little interaction with each other, outside of captain's meetings. Hisana knew this as well and understood why they kept their long friendship a secret. So that day, on the outside, Soi fong was the stone faced killer she was know for but on the inside, she was jumping for joy. Her two closest friends finding happiness with each other and she could tell that Byakuya, despite his normal demeanor, was just as happy, if not more so. Even after the wedding, she would visit the manor whenever she had a chance, to either see Byakuya or chat with Hisana.

Then, she got sick.

It started with a simple cough. Soi fong didn't pay it much mind, with her friend waving it off as nothing more than a cold but it wasn't a simple cold. Each time she visited, the cough kept on her, getting worse with each passing day. A month later, Hisana was bedridden, no longer strong enough to go on her walks with her husband or her friend. Shoalin was her most frequent visitor outside of her husband and always tried to make her smile but with each visit, she could see her color draining from her face, her eyes losing more of the life she had, her strength draining just to talk. It broke her heart more than she could let on but she felt terrible for her oldest friend, who was suffering just as much.

It was just after their 6th anniversary when Hisana Kuchiki passed away.

The funeral was somber with Byakuya as the perfect picture of nobility as he accepted the condolences from the various nobles and well-wishers. Like before, she attended out of "respect" but on the inside, it took all of her discipline and self control not to break down in tears and rush up to Byakuya and give him the mother of all hugs. After the services, she found him in the Kuchiki mausoleum, in front of her tomb. She said nothing as she sat down next to him and then it happened. For the first time in her life, she saw Byakuya Kuchiki cry and she cried with him. They shared the sorrow of a new void in their lives.

She lost a friend.

He lost a wife.

The years passed and they still remained close, so much so that the clan leader shared with her the last words and wishes of dear Hisana; Rukia. She offered to use her unit to secretly search for her. He gladly accepted. It would be many years of subtle searches and quiet inquires before she found herself rushing to the squad 6 barracks with her fastest flashstep to give him a single sentence.

"We found her."

Within a week, the young Rukia was officially a member of the Kuchiki clan as Byakuya's sister. She liked Rukia. So much like Hisana and she didn't mean just her appearance. She had that same tough mentality that her old friend had that she was sure he could see as well. He kept his distance from her but always kept an eye on her and protected her without getting to close to her. She was strong, strong enough to be a lieutenant but her overprotective brother didn't want her to be in much danger, not that that stopped her from getting into trouble.

Then came her trial and execution date and the ryoka invasion. People wondered how he could so easily condemn his sister to such a fate but Soi fong knew him better than that. He was a wreck, torn between his promise to his clan to never break the rules again and his promise to his beloved Hisana. She wanted to save Rukia too but she too was bound by her duty as a captain and soul reaper. She had to enforce the law, regardless of how she personally felt.

Luckily for both of them, a young orange haired substitute soul reaper called Ichigo Kurosaki did what they could not do, even though he threw the entire soul society into utter chaos and beat the crap out of Byakuya. It was all a blessing in disguise as it also brought to light the actions of Sosuke Aizen and his group of traitorous captains. It was then that he told her of her sister and the promise he made, thus making them truer siblings than ever.

And we return to this point. Two old friends who shared triumphs and pains over the last century and a bond that only an old chef is aware of. As they enjoyed their weekly dinner and chatted about their busy days, it is very doubtful that either of them would know what the future held for them or how their relationship would change so drastically.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon. A bit warm for everyone, save for the young captain of squad 10 who seemed to not be bothered the heat. We find our two captains in the office of the squad 6 barracks. Soi fong was bored and refused to deal with omaeda's consistent snacking while she tried to focus on her work so she did decide to visit her old friend. Of course no one saw her arrive and no one knew she was there. She wasn't commander of the stealth forces for nothing after all. She often helped him with his paper works, even though he never really asked her to. She would just come in, pick up a stack of papers and set to work. She wondered if he knew of her coming, seeing as how he always seemed to have a hot pot of fresh tea ready. They didn't really talk much as they worked; only speaking to find out how the other is feeling at the time. It as around this time that she asked him a simple question.

"Don't you think it's about time you started dating again?"

Byakuya's pen stopped mid signature as he cast a questioning eye at the woman.

"Come again?" he asked her, her eyes never leaving the papers in front of her.

"You heard me. Don't you think you should get and start dating?" she asked. The squad 6 captain calmly placed his pen on his desk, turning his entire attention to her.

"And why do you feel I should?"

"I don't know. It's been so long and you should get back out there," she answered. "I mean, I know you are still hurting from Hisana but you are young and I think it's time for you to find someone." This subject was something Byakuya never really thought about. Between the renewed relationship he had with Rukia, the chaos of Aizen's defection, and recovering from his own injuries, dating again wasn't high on his to-do list.

"Well?"

"It is…not a matter of being ready. There has been no one who has caught my attention."

"Come on. There has to be someone. How about someone from the SWA?" she offered. The soul reaper woman's association, just the very name was enough to conjure images of women cackling over men and doing things that were beyond his understanding. It was no secret that he was number one on their list of men they'd love to take a picture of. He was a hard man to get a photo of but she was sure she could get a pic of him very easily. She'd never do that to him however funny she would find it.

"As I said, there is no one who has caught my attention."

"Unless you count Yachiru."

His arms tensed up. His pupils dilated for a second. His teeth gritted. She had hit a sore spot. Byakuya was scared of the little girl. She was almost like an unstoppable force of chaos that always found a way to invade his space. There was a rumor floating around that he even had a bunker beneath the manor built to keep out the pink haired child but she had no proof that it did or did not exist.

"Your sense of humor is most disturbing." He stated, giving his long time friend a smile as she kicked her tiny feet onto his very elegant desk. "Although, I could ask the same of you, Shaolin. Why have you sought out a mail companion?" that questions was enough to wipe the grin off of her face. He only brought it up because he couldn't for the life of him remember the last time Soi fong pleasure of the company of another man, outside of himself. Contrary to popular belief, despite her actions concerning Yoruichi, Soi fong was NOT a lesbian. She admired her as both a mentor and an older sister but never as a love interest. Soi fong liked men and he above all people knew that she liked men.

"I don't really care about that. Too busy and all," she said, almost in a sad tone that Byakuya did not miss. "Besides, I'm not really the type men go for. I'm not beautiful like Capt. Unohana or sexy like Rangiku. The only attention I get nowadays is from Omaeda." The very thought caused them both to shuttered. There was many times that she's caught or was aware of her bloated vice-captain leering at her. She made sure to pop him a few times when she could, with the excuse that he was being too stupid around her. The clan leader has also saw him doing this and was tempted himself to dish out some noble justice upon him.

"You are being foolish."

"About what?"

"You are foolish to believe that you are not attractive." He complemented. "You are simply attractive in a different way from those women."

"I'm far too short, my breasts are too small, and no one wants to be with a woman whose job it is to kill people."

"Once again, you are too hard on yourself. You are very pleasing to the eye."

"You're my friend. You're supposed to say stuff like that."

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

She thought about this for a minute as she recalled all the conversations she'd had with the man before she replied. "Good point. Well, I'd better get back. Knowing that fool, the paper work is probably a mess by now," she answered, rising to her feet.

"Please extend my own greetings to your lieutenant," he said with a bit of a dark edge underneath the statement that wasn't missed by his friend.

"Don't even have to ask. And if you find someone who likes short, violent women, send him my way."

Byakuya only 'hmm'd" at her request, as she turned and began to walk out of the room and It was at this moment that time seemed to slow down for him. As he watched her slender form walk away from him, something inside of him clicked. It was something he kept buried deep inside of himself. Something that was buried the day his wife passed away. Maybe it was the subject of this last conversation or the years of morning that finally caught up to him but whatever the reason, it was awake. His eyes fixed themselves on the backside of the female in front of him and the thing inside of urged him into action.

Without a word, he flash stepped from his chair, across the room and behind her, his hand impacting on the door, keeping it closed. She was surprised, both by how fast he got behind her and the fact that he was behind her in the first place. She turned around to face him and probably chew him out for surprising her like that but as soon her eyes locked onto his, all her words became lost in her throat. His glaze was intense, powerful, leaving no room for argument or negotiations. No one had ever seen that look in his eyes before but she had. She had seen that look before many years ago when they were both drunk. It led to something they both kept a tightly guarded secret. She didn't think he'd look at her like that again but here it was. Part of her wanted to run, not out of fear but out of a sense of preserving what they had. Another part of her wanted to give him a nice round house kick to his handsome face to wake him out of this state. She did neither. She just looked up at him, unable to move.

"What are you—"her question was forever silenced as he crashed his lips onto hers, giving her a very hot, very passionate kiss. It had been a long time since a man dared to kiss her and the last one to do so was the man currently taking her breath away. She resisted, for all of 3 seconds before her strength seemed to leave her. Damn him, she thought. Only he could do something like this to her and he will pay for it. After about a minute or so, he released her lips from his own, fully ready to experience Soi Fong's total and legendary wrath. He could see her right hand, her sword hand, shaking in what he could assume was absolute rage. The storm was coming and he was ready for it.

"Shaolin, I am sorry for my actions and—"

"YOU BASTARD!" was all she said before grabbing his haori and pulling him down into her own mind-numbing kiss. It was Byakuya's turn to be shocked. He expected unbelievable pain, not world shattering pleasure. Well, he wasn't going to question it. He returned the kiss with as much fervor as he could muster, which was surprisingly a lot considering who he was. He gripped the back of her outfit, nearly tearing them off her body and slammed her against the door. Paying no mind, she ran her hands through his black locks and wrapped her slim legs around his waist.

"You…bastard….!" she gasped, kissing his neck in between breaths. "How dare you! Violate….mmmmm….my….s-space."

"Please forgive me, Shaolin," he groaned between kissing her lips and sucking on her cute little neck. "This is totally inappropriate and we should stop this."

"Agreed. Now…stop kissing me."

"It seems that the issue is you needing to cease your kissing."

"Arrogant asshole! You started this!"

"And you are continuing this!"

Their words were extremely contradictory to their actions. The sheer ferocity of this little encounter would shock any of the other captains if they knew but it was doubtful they would stop even they were being watched by the whole of the Gotei 13. Thankfully, their make-out session was halted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Captain Kuchiki? You ok in there?"

It was Renji. Kuchiki had almost forgotten that he would come back to the barracks after doing some 'secret' training, which wasn't so secret to him. If he wasn't so distracted, he would've felt him coming a mile away. Damn Renji. He made a mental note to give him an extra bruise or two the next time they gave an exhibition for the squad. He claimed himself down before replying.

"Ahem. Yes, Renji."

"Are you ok, sir? I heard some bumping around in there."

"Yes, I'm fine. I was…..reaching for a book on the shelf and I dropped it," he spoke, all the while the woman continued to kiss his neck. At one point, she gave him a light bite on his chin.

"Um if you say so, sir. Do you need any help?"

"NO! I mean…I am fine. Please continue on your way, Lt. Abarai."

"Well, if you are sure, sir."

"Thank you for your concern."

"I will leave you to your work, sir," he spoke. They breathed out a sigh of relief as his foot falls retreated from outside of the room. He set her back on her feet as he rested his forehead on top of hers.

"It would be…..improper to do this here," he muttered.

"Too true. Not here." The 2nd squad captain agreed, leaving his embrace and began to straight up his appearance, an act he mirrored.

"I'd better leave or things will get hot again."

"That would be best."

"Good. I trust you won't tell anyone about this."

"As much as I trust you not to as well."

"Damn right. My day ends at 8:30."

"Mine ends at 8. Do you remember the secret passage that leads to my study on the east wing?"

"Of course. You showed it to me 84 years ago."

"Good. I shall give the staff the night off."

"Excellent. I'll be there. And Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"Prepare yourself."

It was the last thing she said before flashing him a grin and vanishing out of the room via her flashstep. Damnable woman.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

* * *

"You are dismissed," Byakuya Kuchiki said to the head of his staff.

"Are you certain, lord Kuchiki?" he asked, curious why the lord decided to give the entire manor staff the night off.

"I am. I will be engaging in a private meeting and the involved party wishes for absolute secrecy."

The head knew that nobility loved their secrets. Every noble house in the seireitei had their share of secrets and he knew well enough never to ask about them, less he end up fired at the very least or dead at the very worst and lord Kuchiki was no exception.

"Very well, sir. Have a good evening."

"And you as well."

They shared a respectful bow with each other before the servant exited the room, closing the door behind him. He felt all the spiritual energies of all of the staff dissipate from the manor, leaving him alone in his private study in the east wing. He was nervous. Byakuya Kuchiki was nervous. He couldn't remember when the last time he felt this level of trepidation, especially with a woman but this was no mere woman. This was Soi fong, his oldest and some would say best friend. He couldn't believe this was going to happen again.

The last time this happened was decades ago. They both decided to try sake for the first time and Byakuya had stolen a bottle of his grandfather's private reserve that he got from captain Kyoraku. The stuff was strong for the youngsters and by the 3rd cup, both were well and truly drunk. One thing leads to another and they were soon having sex in his room as only people of their young age could. By the time morning came and their hang-overs cleared up somewhat, they agreed that they wouldn't really talk about it, not that either of them thought it was a mistake or anything of the kind. They both felt it would not benefit their friendship to dwell on the night and they didn't. The subject was forgotten, mainly for hisana's benefit.

But Hisana was gone and this was happening. Was this always meant to happen between them? True, he always thought she was attractive and beautiful but he didn't think it was his place to do much of anything about it. He never saw himself with another woman after his wife died but Soi fong was different. She respected his space as both clan leader and captain, she didn't annoy him, and there was a mutual level trust and respect between them. But today, she was amazing. Why hadn't he done this before?

His thoughts were interrupted by the click of a lock, as the large bookshelf slide to the side revealing a very disgruntled Soi fong, removing bits of dust and cobwebs from her uniform.

"Seriously, Byakuya! Get that passage cleaned!" she spat.

"It would be very hard to keep a secret passage a secret if I had the staff clean it every week," he quipped.

"Good point. So they are gone?"

"The manor is devoid of all other persons. We are alone, Shaolin." The answer was enough to get her to let her guard down. She did not want any ear or eyes to see this. Her eyes scanned his body: his captain's haori was off and hung up on the wall with utter care, leaving him in only his shihaksho on him, Senbonzakura was hung on the wall mount and his expensive hair piece were absent. She always thought his hair looked better without that thing in his head and she was glad they were gone, less she pull the damn things off herself. She breaks his gaze to turn around on her heel while she began to talk.

"Ok, if we are going to do this, we are gonna have to lay down some ground rules."

"Of course," said an advancing Byakuya.

"Rule one: no one is to find out about this. I don't want anyone to assume we are getting married or anything and I especially don't want to give those catty bitches in the SWA any ammo against me." She barked, removing her gloves.

"Agreed," he added, calmly stalking behind her.

"Rule two: this doesn't interfere with our work. No taking off from duties to neck or whatever. We keep this out of the work place," she added, undoing her belt before dropping her haori to the floor, leaving her in her backless stealth forces uniform. Byakuya made a mental note to thank Yoruichi for designing them.

"Rule three: no pet names or anything like that."

"That is a given, Shaolin."

"Good. Glad we have an understanding, Byakuya."

Before he could reach out and touch her seductively bare back, she vanished from sight. Her flashstep wasn't so fast that he couldn't track her but just fast enough to keep him out of reach. He followed her steps to his bedroom on the second floor and found her laying his bed. She was totally nude, and relaxing on her side, her head propped by her arm and cocky smirk on her face. He casually looked down to find her clothes in a pile at his feet. Her speed in all of activities was always mind-boggling. Not that he complained, since it gave him a nice view of her lovely and toned body. How could she think she wasn't attractive?

"Took you long enough to get here."

"It was impossible for me to match your eagerness for this event."

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" she asked, seductively rolling around in his bed.

"Indeed, although, this time, both of us are very sober."

"Yup. I also remember a young, somewhat clumsy boy trying to please a young lady."

"That is also true but you forgot something, Shaolin."

"And what is that, Byakuya?"

"That was then…"

He vanished from sight with his own flashstep, leaving only his clothes behind. The next time he appeared, he crashed on top of her body, totally nude and staring at her with that same intense look he had from before.

"…and this is now."

Soi fong could only smile at him. For such a notorious cold fish, he was capable of such passion and intensity. Is this was her friend saw every night they were married? Is this what Byakuya Kuchiki was like in the throws of carnal passion? She grabbed his noble locks by the handful. "Give it to me, you noble bastard!"

He didn't need a second invite, burning her with a white hot kiss. Flesh met flesh, arms fought for control, legs tangled with each other. The flood gates came open for the first time in years and he was going to enjoy every damn moment of it. A trail of kisses that led to her perky erect breasts left her head spinning. His mouth captured her nipple as her hands racked across his back like a rabid animal. She was giddy like a school girl and as hungry as a hollow looking for souls.

"Hurry up!" she cackled like a mad woman and her partner was no different. He waited too long and now he was paying for it. Normally, he would take his time and give her the full experience of sexual knowledge but her consistent profanity towards him showed that she didn't want to wait and frankly, neither did him. It didn't take him long to slide into her drenched hole with his vastly erect member. Shaolin felt his length go into her and reach a spot that felt like she had punched in the gut by captain Komamura. Her mind went blank, toes curled, and every single hair on her body stood up. Byakuya looked down at her with a look of triumph at her reaction to his invasion.

"You have underestimated me, dear Shaolin."

"You-you!" was all the woman could speak through clenched teeth. He had her and she knew it. Then he started to move and it certainly wasn't the movement of the young inexperienced youth who took her virginity year ago. This was the stroke of a man well versed in the pleasing of a woman. He started to pump into her, the head of his penis hitting that same spot over and over again. Each hit was like a lightening bolt to her body, a tidal wave of joy washing over her, her hands failing about, gripping the various covers and pillows about the bed. She was in total and utter chaos, a mass of uncontrolled emotions that on any other day would be totally unforgivable to her but now, she was in no position to care. She just wanted to feel. The only sounds coming from her mouth were animalistic moans and muttered curses.

"FUCK!" she roared as she felt the first climax she'd felt in decades. This did not stop the Kuchiki lord. She underestimated his skills and he was going to make her pay. Right after her orgasm, he went right back to work, stabbing her in that same spot. He was showing absolutely no mercy and damn him, she loved it. Byakuya was secretly glad he sent the staff home for the night. This diminutive woman was loud. There was no way they would be able to keep this a secret if they were still present. Oh well, let her be loud. She can scream and cuss all she wants. He would say no one could save her but that would imply that she was a woman who needed saving and that she wanted to be saved.

Suddenly, like a cobra, she reeled up onto him and bit into his neck. What was with her and biting? It didn't really matter since it didn't slow him down one bit. In fact, it spurred him on to lay into her harder, faster. Soon, they were a tangled, sweaty mass of skin and moans, completely oblivious to the world around it. Soi fong began to grind on to him, trying to make him cum like he had done to her. He stifled a groan. She had him and now he was gonna cum, the bastard. This erotic battle of wills was nearing its end with neither party willing to yield a single inch. The sounds of wet flesh slapping together reverberated through the room as the struggle came to its conclusion. Almost as if planned by higher gods, they both let out something can be described the growls of hungry animals that echoed against the walls as they came together, their juices fusing together into a sticky soup of lust. He collapsed on top of her, cheeks resting on cheeks and heavy breaths uttered.

"You…good," was all Soi fong could utter, feeling a small tender kiss on her face.

"I shall take that as a ringing endorsement," he remarked breathlessly.

"Shut up….or I'll kick you."

"I seriously doubt you have the energy for any means of violence at this time."

"And it seems like you underestimate me now, Byakuya. I guess now I try to get some sleep."

"Again, you are mistaken."

"Huh?" she muttered, looking up at her old friend.

"You will not be sleeping or leaving this room until I am assured that you are well and thoroughly pleased."

He had that look in his eye again. She could see he was dead serious. All she could do was smile.

"Big talker."

And as the friends-turned-lovers prepared themselves for yet another round of insane, violent, passionate sex, it was one of those times that in hindsight they really should've minded their surroundings. If they were not so wrapped up in their own world of pleasure, they would've sensed that they have something of an audience. Peeking out over the wall of the Kuchiki manor was the pink hair of the most feared lieutenant in all of the Gotei 13. Little Yachiru had originally arrived here because, in her words, Kenny and the braid lady were busying making noise and she was bored out of her mind. And when she was bored, she always stalked the manor to find her favorite victim in captain Kuchiki. She had seen everything that happened in his bed room between him and the killer lady. And as the duo began to make noise again, a single solitary thought popped into her hyperactive but devious little mind;

"I wonder how much candy I can get out of this."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

* * *

And there you have it. Yet another dirty little bleach story. I seriously don't know where these things come from but I write them nonetheless. Well, I hope you enjoyed this one and it has inspired those of you out there to write more about this particular pairing. Until next time,

LATER FICCERS!


End file.
